


An Inquisition for Two

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: Dragon Age Stories [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amell is a seasoned commander, Amell is kinda like a big sister, Canon-Typical Violence, Cullen is going to despair, Daughters of Andraste, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grey Wardens, If there are sensitive topics they will be tagged, M/M, Multi, Trevelyan is still sweet and a bit naive, Varric is having the time of his life, Warden Amell (Dragon Age), and everything that comes with it, but you do not want to piss any of them off, more tags to be added later, past Cullen/Amell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: The Conclave is destroyed, Thedas is on the brink of disaster. The dust settles and it's not one, but two women who bear the mark in their left hand. Both of them Mages. People call them the Daughter of Andraste, send by the prophetess herself to save the world from annihilation.Andresca Trevelyan wasn't expecting neither of this when attending the Conclave, and she surely never expected her new 'sister' would be the Hero of Ferelden.





	1. Confusion

Trevelyan didn't knew where she was or what was happening, everything was so bright ,uncomfortable and wrong, the kind of wrong that crawls at you even when you are confused . However before but she could make sense of her scattered memories, she then heard a grunt by her side, _someone_  was there with her. Her head continued throbbing, badly, worse than the day after her harrowing . She stood up only to see a sickly green environment around her, she could feel the hairs on the back or her neck eager to escape, every single muscle in her body was begging her to move from this place, she shouldn't even  _be_ here, wherever 'here' was. The figure next to her had a few words to say regarding their current situation,or rather a long stream of curses muffled by the heavy hood and scarf she is wearing. The sound of something began crawling after them, spiders. Trevelyan didn't hesitated and ran, she runs as fast as her legs could carry her in this bizarre and unsettling kaleidoscope of green. The spiders were chasing them both, suddenly a they see a bright light, bright enough to almost blind her once more.

Was that a woman?

Yes, it is a woman extending her arms towards both of them. Without hesitation each of them extend their left arm towards the bright figure. Something shifts and everything turns black.


	2. Welcome to the End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Hero of Ferelden isn't amused by Seeker Cassandra, while Enchanter Trevelyan is still new to this 'End of the World' business.

Trevelyan woke up and felt a rush of fear immediately filled her when she noticed she was laying on the cold hard floor, her hands were bounded and she was surrounded by eight guards pointing swords at her. She also noticed that there was someone else awake beside her. Whoever that person was, he or she was practically leaking rage. Just as silence was becoming unbearable in the humid and dark room ,two women entered the rock structure and the guards sheathed their swords. The red headed woman looked coolly and calculating towards them both. Trevelyan then felt an excruciating pain from her hand, it was as if molten lava had been poured on her arm with a pathway directly to her mana reservoirs. Both her, and her unwilling hooded companion, gasped in pain, and despite the mute disposition of her fellow prisoner she managed to hear her hiss.

“Tell me why shouldn’t we kill you both” said the black haired  woman with a heavy accent and anger in her eyes. “The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead except for you both.”

“You think I am responsible?” asked Trevelyan with fear in her voice. She was a mage, of course she would be the scapegoat for a disaster such as this. Her companion remained silent, but her brown eyes, were looking deeply at the redheaded woman in purple.

“Explain this” said the woman taking her hand roughly. She was going to take her companion’s hand too, but the moment she took her hand, the brown eyed placed a repulsion glyph on the floor. She was old then, at least older than her. The Circle had stopped teaching those glyphs almost seven years ago and to cast one as perfect as this one required talent and experience, specially casting without a staff.

The black haired woman reached for her sword , but instead her companion talked behind her mail cowl and thick scarf. Trevelyan didn’t even knew if her companion was a female, or even human as her factions were well obscured.

“Get your hands off me, Templar” said the person with a hiss. Ah , so it was a woman...

The red headed façade fell for an instant and now was openly looking at her companion, her eyes wide in disbelief, as if the voice had startled her more then the green mark in their hands.

“I would recognize that voice anywhere, but that's impossible" she whispered mostly to herself "Amell?” asked the redhead with surprise. A thousand emotions passing thru her eyes. She approached the mage and removed the heavy scarf and the both the cloth and mail hood.

“Amell?” repeated the dark haired with disbelief looking at the other prisoner. “Amell as in…”

“Yes” she said bitterly “I am _that_ Amell, Templar.”

“I am a Seeker”

“A Templar by any other name” she scoffed “Leliana, fancy meeting you here" said Amell with fake pleasantry "we should get together more often, preferably when the world it’s not ending.”

The first thing Trevelyan noticed was the cheekbones, high and proud, her mostly brown hair was tied in what used to be a bun. A single stand of grey hair adorning a side of her head.

“Why on Andraste’s Sacred Ashes are you here, Amell?” asked Leliana , suspicion not away from her face

“I came to observe the proceedings of the Conclave, this mattered to me”

“What do you know of that?” asked Leliana pointing at the glowing hands.

“It is magic” the other woman rolled her eyes, Amell ignored her. “I know it seems _obvious_ , but it is magic, and not _my_ magic. This is old Magic Leliana, like _Arcane_ old magic”

A flicker of understanding passed thru the redheaded face.

“And it hurts, whatever it is I was not meant to have it”

“What happened?” asked the Seeker exasperated. "Explain it now"

“I can’t” said both mages at the same time

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I don’t know it got there” said Trevelyan, she felt like she was going to cry. A Seeker had more authority as a Templar, perhaps even more.

“You are lying!” said the Seeker grabbing the younger mage by the scruff of her neck, as she had noticed threats wouldn't work on Leliana's 'friend'. Just before the other mage could react the redheaded stopped her.

“We need them Cassandra”

“All those people…” said Trevelyan quietly, her delegation, the mages they have entrusted in her care...Maker no, please don’t...her eyes started to tear.

In contrast the other mage asked “What now?” in a clearly annoyed voice.

“Do you remember what happened, how this began?” asked the redhead

“I remember running” said Amell looking confused, trying to recall her own memories.

“ _Things_ were chasing us” added Trevelyan “and then a woman?”

“Yes, there was a woman, very bright”

“A woman?”

“She reached for us both, but then…”

Both of them let go a deep breath.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take them to the Rift”

“The Rift?” asked Trevelyan scared.

“Amell” said the redhead “the situation is complicated right now, just keep your head low, play along”

The Seeker looked at her in disbelief. The mage pressed her lips together, and nodded.

“Understood, Sister Nighingale”

The woman in purple left jogging. Leaving the Seeker with both prisoners.

“What _did_ happened?” asked Trevelyan

“It will be easier to show you” she said helping them both to rise. The seeker, Cassandra, was taller than both of them, but it was more noticeable with the other mage. _Amell_ why was that name so familiar?

They reached outside, still with their hands tied, something that clearly was pissing this Amell woman off. Once outside both mages couldn’t contain their surprise at the giant hole in the sky.

“We call it the Breach, it’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows bigger by each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift , just the larger, all were caused by the Explosion at the conclave”

“Can a explosion do that?” asked Trevelyan, this had to be a nightmare.

“This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world”

Suddenly a beat of energy escaped the Breach, forcing them both to their knees in pain. Trevelyan couldn’t see Amell’s mouth as it was covered by the blue scarf to avoid recognition but could almost hear the teeth grinding, not unlike her own.

“Each time the breach expands, your  marks spread, and it’s killing you both” her face softened ever so slightly “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time”

“You still think we did this?” hissed the older mage her tone clearly offended “To myself?”

“Not intentionally. _Something_ clearly went wrong”

“I didn't do anything, please don’t make me Tranquil!” pleaded Trevelyan lowering her head. She didn't saw, but Amell’s eyes hardened on the Seeker.

“Don’t worry kid, she would have to make Tranquil over my very dead, very blighted body, have you thought” she looked at Cassandra heavily  “that we might _not_ be responsible?”

“Someone is, and you two are our only suspects, you wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

“We will help, for now Seeker” said Amell standing up and helping her fellow mage up. As they walked people glared at them.

“People have decided your guilt, they need it, the people of Heaven mourn our most beloved Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry, the Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between the Mages and the Templars , she brought their leaders together, and now they are dead.”

They were walking a rocky path, it was very cold. Trevelyan could see Amell’s brow frowning, she was clearly thinking very hard. “We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did”

“You weren’t thinking that an hour ago, Seeker, you were ready to run us both with your sword”

Cassandra gave a disapproval glare.

“ _Until_ the Breach is sealed” they stopped in a bridge. The Seeker took off a knife and Amell placed herself slightly  in front of Trevelyan.

She reached for the ropes and cut them both loose.

“There will be a trial, I can promise no more, come it is not far”

“Where are you taking us?” demanded Amell

“Your mark must be tested in something smaller than the Breach”

“Wonderful” mumbled Amell. She then turned towards Trevelyan. “Hey” she said softly, “what’s your name?”

“Andresca, Andresca Evelyn Trevelyan, I come from the Ostwick Circle, I am sorry, but I don’t know who you are…”

Amell gave a small chuckle “Under other circumstances I would be a little offended, but it’s fine, call me Amell for the moment”

“If you two mages are done”

“Did you noticed Trevelyan, Templars are always angry, I think is the lyrium”

“I am not a…”

“Yeah, we know, let’s go”

The walk was quiet. Trevelyan wanted to ask a lot, but bit her tongue, what if this Amell _was_  responsible? She wiped the thought, no if she had been responsible there was no way anyone could have captured her. And back at the prison she was as confused as her. They crossed a gate and headed towards the valley, suddenly another pulse came, throwing Trevelyan to the ground and forcing Amell to take a knee.

“The pulses are coming faster now, the larger the Breach grows , the more rifts appear, the more demons we face”

“How did we survived the blast?” asked Amell

“They say you stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious, they said a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes, I suppose you will see soon enough”

“Are you serious? The Temple is gone? Maker’s breath of course something horrible was bound to happen when the Ashes weren’t there anymore, I would take Dragon Cultists every day before a hole in the sky…”

“You had been there before, in the Temple?” asked Trevelyan interested to know more about this mysterious mage.

Amell gave her a knowing look. “You could say that, I fought a Dragon there”

“You did what?”

Before Amell could retort the bridge collapsed  throwing them both to the floor as a demon appeared.

“Stay behind me!”

Trevelyan was ready to agree until she was Amell taking a sword and a shield from a nearby box. Se then turned and gave her a staff.

“You need a staff, don’t you?”

“But Seeker Cassandra said…”

The ground in front of them began boiling and Trevelyan took the staff, it was a weak one, but enough to channel her magic.

“Can you hold on your own? I am going to help the Seeker”

“I…”

“Good” said Amell unsheathing the sword “Ugh, is this _iron?_ I miss Topsider’s Honor...”

She turned to Trevelyan again and gave her a confident look. “Watch and learn Trevelyan”

Amell then began glowing, and stabbed a demon in the face. The demon fell in a single swoop. She then twisted her hand and another demon became frozen solid. She then shattered the demon with her shield. Trevelyan blinked in confusion, just where did a mage learn to fight like that? She had little time to think as a demon was coming toward her, recalling her attack spells she began shooting fire and electricity towards the demon until only ashes remained.

“Good one kid” said Amell placing the shield in her back and adjusting the sword in her hip.

“Drop your weapons, now!” ordered Cassandra angrily

“Do you really think we need a weapon to be dangerous?” asked Amell tilting her head up in defiance. Clearly, whoever this Amell was, was used to issue orders, not to receive them.

“Is that supposed to reassure me?”

“We haven’t used our magic on you _yet_ ”

Trevelyan dropped her staff not wanting to anger the Seeker more, but Amell didn't let go the sword nor the shield. It was a glaring duel. Cassandra let go a deep breath. “You truly want us to rely completely in you? Can you truly defend us by yourself?”

Cassandra let go a deep breath again “You are right, you don’t need a staff, or a sword , you can’t be defenseless, and I cannot protect you, come”

Amell picked up the staff and gave it to Trevelyan.

“You are a mage, kid, stand your ground, we are not helpless children in need. We are people, we deserve to defend ourselves, never drop your weapon, magic or otherwise”

Trevelyan nodded, strapping the staff in her back.

“I must remember that you both agreed to come willingly.

Amell, nodded.

“Take this potions” she said handing each mage two health poultices. “Maker knows what we will face”

“Where are the soldiers?” asked Amell

“In the forward camp, or fighting, we are on our own for now”

As they move forward they continued to face demons, mostly weak shades. Amell was none too pleased, and neither was Trevelyan as they both felt the weakness of the veil. Amell was good in direct combat, like Cassandra, using magic almost as if was an extension of her mana. It was a strange but oddly satisfying. Trevelyan herself preferred long to medium ranged combat as her armor was mostly light allowing her movements but made direct attacks very damaging. She and her group from Ostwick were attacked by rogue Templars on their way to the conclave. Poor Tania, she never stood a chance, but she owed her that the scar on her forehead was just that, a scar.

They continued trekking the snowy path, suddenly the unmistakable sound of metal against metal became clearer and clearer.

“I can hear the fighting” said Amell taking her sword out

“Who’s fighting?” asked Trevelyan getting her staff from her back.

“You’ll see soon, we must help them”

They approached a group of people fighting demons near what appeared to be a twisted green crystal .It was a group of foot soldiers, all wearing the same uniform , a dwarf with a crossbow and a bald elf. Amell began to follow a shade, once she cut it down, the green deformation began hissing.

“Quickly before more come through!” The elf then grabbed Trevelyan hand forceful and pointed at the rift, green energy began  to flow and closed the green distortion.

“What did you do?” asked Trevelyan recovering her hand

“I did nothing, the credit is all yours” said the elf. Amell rejoined the team, sweating.

“I felt that, what did you do?”

“I did nothing, it was your fellow mage who did it all”

“At least this is good for something” mumbled Trevelyan

“You mean the mark” cut Amell glaring at the green of her hand “I am having Blackmarsh flashbacks”

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also placed the mark upon your hand, well, hands. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rift opened by the rift’s wake, and it appeared I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself” said Cassandra in a surprised tone. Some brightness returned to her eyes.

“Possibly” said the elf looking at the two of them “It seems you both carry the key to our salvation”

“Good to know, and here I thought we are going to be ass deep in demons forever” said the dwarf putting his strange crossbow away. “Varric Thetras, rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along” he winked at Cassandra and she rolled her eyes.

“You are the author of Swords and Shields!” said Amell in an unusual high pitched voice, surprising the rest of the little group. Cassandra looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

“You read that?” he asked surprised

“Of course! Every chapter, it was evil to leave it in cliffhanger, though seeing this mess I am not surprised. It is very popular in Nevarra”

“You don’t say”

“Oh yes, people were practically mugging the bookstore when the latest chapter got there”

“I need to talk with my publisher”

“You are with the Chantry” asked Trevelyan curiously

“Is that a serious question?” laughed the elf.

“Technically I am a prisoner, just as you are”

Amell shot a questioning look at Cassandra

“I brought you here to tell your Story to the Divine, clearly that’s no longer necessary.

“Yet, here I am, lucky for you considering current events”

“A pleasure to meet you” said Trevelyan

“Nice crossbow” said Amell looking at the weapon curiously.

“A pleasure to meet both of you, this is Bianca” he said fondling the trigger of the crossbow

“You might reconsider that stance later on” said the bald elf

“Aww, I am sure we’ll become great friends in the valley _Chuckles…”_

“Absolutely not” said Cassandra with alarm “Your help is appreciated Varric but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me”

“Ugh!” said Cassandra exasperated. Both Amell and Trevelyan realized that disgusted growl wasn’t exclusive to them, so maybe the Seeker didn’t want them dead...yet.

“My name is Solas, is there to be introductions” said the elf. "I am pleased to see you yet live”

“How so?” asked Amell

“He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’ “

“You know about the mark?” asked the mages at the same time. Curiosity shining behind their brown eyes.

“Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters” added Cassandra

“Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra” quipped Solas. Trevelyan got an instant liking to the elf, he didn’t see the type of person who would bow to anyone not considered worthy.

“Except the mages who happen to be wardens” added Amell. Cassandra looked at her with a warning, something that Varric noticed, but didn’t understood.

“My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade _far_ beyond the experience of any circle mage” Amell took a bit of offence at that, but didn’t held it against him, she and her Wardens were the exception, rather than the rule to knowledge beyond the Circle, she wondered how Danica and the rest of her Amaranthine Wardens were doing, specially the mages… “I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach, if not closed we are all doomed regardless of origin”

“That’s commendable” said Amell thoughtfully, something was mysterious about this Solas, but whatever it was he was helping, she doubted an elf apostate would willingly approach the Chantry otherwise.

“If I...If we can close the Breach we’ll do it” said Trevelyan her confidence growing. These two men were very strange but had a good feeling about both.

“Cassandra, you should know,  the magic here is unlike anything I have seen. Your prisoners are both mages of great potential, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power, not even two of them”

“Understood” said Cassandra relaxing her shoulders “We must get to the forward camp quickly”

“Well” said Varric in an obviously fake enthusiastic voice “Bianca is exited”

“This way down the bank, the road ahead is blocked”

“Demons ahead!”

“Glad you brought me now, Seeker?”

Demons flooded the frozen river, some attacking from the distance. Amell leaned heavily on her sword and shield tactics, fighting in the vanguard with the Seeker. Something Cassandra observed with a hint of admiration, but of course didn't vocalized. When the area was cleared that continued on the snowy and destroyed path.

“So, do you know each other?” asked Varric

“No”

“Nope”

“Then you are already have a very strange luck” Likely the kind of luck that followed him around.

“I am going to guess you are Fereldan, aren’t you, _‘Scarf’_ ”

“Oh? How do you know?” asked Amell amused by the nickname.

“The accent, demeanor and the slight smell of wet dog”

“Very funny” she said dryly, why did everyone said Ferelden smelled like wet dog?

“I am only half joking, I am friends with the Champion of Kirkwall, she is as Fereldan as anyone can be, you on the other side _‘Gazania’_  are definitely Marcher”

“That obvious?”

“Accent, mostly, I am from Kirkwall I would know, but  more eastern, I am going to guess Wycome?”

“Think a bit more the East, I am from Ostwick”

“Now that you say it, yeah, it is definitely an Ostwick accent”

They continued climbing some steps in the snow. Amell almost tripping more than once.

“Not used to the snow, Scarf?”

“I was in the Anderfels before coming here, it doesn’t snow  much there”

“That’s a long way from Ferelden” observed the elf.

“I know, I miss Amaranthine’s beaches, and Denerim’s Market, I haven't been in either for almost four years”

“Two very specific locations, do you have a family waiting for you there?” asked Trevelyan eager to know about her mysterious companion

Amell gave a healthy laugh. “Yes, you could say that”

The Breach gave another furious beat of energy. The marks reacted by glowing and crackling angrily.

“We must hurry before the mark consumes them” said Cassandra evenly to the growing horror of the mages.

“Consume us?” asked Trevelyan looking at her own hand in horror, the green energy clacking against the cold weather.

“Oh no” said Amell all but glaring at her hand  “if the bloody Arc...." she stopped herself, clearly backpedaling in the argument she was about to shout " _dragon_ didn't consumed me, this glowing magic is not going to finish the job, I refuse, I’d sooner cut off my own arm!”

“Let’s not jump into unnecessary amputations” said Solas quietly. The continue thru a rocky path each step almost marked by more demons appearing.

“So, did you do it?” asked Varric out of the blue.

“I don’t remember” said Trevelyan a bit defensive

“Me either” added Amell getting her sword back from a dead shade.

“You should have spawned a story”

“That’s what you would have done” said Cassandra bitterly.

“It’s more believable, and less likely to end in premature execution”

Trevelyan gave a nervous laugh, but Amell gave a genuine giggle. “You remind me of an old friend, what is it with rogues and wit?”

“It’s in the requirement sheets” quipped Varric, he was taking a like to ‘Scarf’. ‘Gazania’, was a bit more, shy, but he couldn’t blame her, not half a day ago she was under the ‘generous’ watch of the Seeker. Even so they were still prisoners technically. The Chantry needed someone to blame, what better then two mages who now were apostates. Scarf looked older and far more experienced, the way she entered a battle let him know it wasn’t her first nug-wrangling, instead  she gave him a familiar sight and he couldn’t put on his finger why. Something about the nose, the brows and the color of the hair. He suddenly had a wave of apprehension roll in his gut, he missed Hawke.

“A mage from Ostwick and a Warrior of Ferelden, interesting combination” said Varric as if taking notes.

“Excuse you, I am a mage” said Amell with mock offence.

“Where is your staff then?”

“Stashed somewhere near Redcliffe, along with the rest of my stuff, I don’t wanted a Templar to destroy it on a temper tantrum, but see” she said aiming at a small bush freezing it instantly.

“A Fereldan mage with a sword? If you were a Grey Warden I would call you the Hero of Ferelden”

“Wouldn't that be amusing?” laughed Amell with a cryptic smile

“I hope Leliana passed all this” mumbled Cassandra

Amell gave a laugh, this time was more genuine.

“She is resourceful Seeker” commented Varric

“She mowed rows of Darkspawn back in the day, Seeker, some petty demons cannot impede Leliana’s path.”

“We will see by ourselves at the forward camp, we are almost there”

Cassandra gave a groan. They reached a gate with another rift. The demons luckily were pretty weak, and with a team of five they were dispatched easily.

“Let me try it” said Amell extending her arm, almost instantly the green energy glowed from her hand , closing the small rift. She let out a small hiss, as the mark stung when used.

“So each of us can close rifts, interesting, but if we are closing the big one I suggest we do it together”

“I agree” said Trevelyan, suddenly relieved that the closing of the tear between worlds was not left to her alone.

“Open the gates!” said Cassandra with an authoritative voice. The heavy doors moved  to show people moving frantically. They approached to where Leliana was, she appeared to be arguing with a cleric.

“We must prepare the soldiers”

“We will do no such things”

“The prisoners must get to the temple of sacred ashes, it is our only chance”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility”

“ _I_ have caused trouble?” asked Leliana outraged.

“You Cassandra, the Most Holy , haven’t you all done enough already?”

Before Leliana could retort, or sink a dagger on the man, the group approached the discussion “Ah, here they come” she said changing her stance “You made it.” she commented giving Amell a knowing look “Chancellor Roderick this is …”

“I know who they are”

Amell coughed an ‘I seriously doubt it’

“As grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution”.

Trevelyan paled, but stood her ground despite every fiber in her body was telling her to take a step back and run. Amell gave the man a glare that made very clear she was not going to sit idly if anyone decided to _attempt_ dragging her to Val Royeaux.

“Order me?” said Cassandra clearly offended by the notion of this man ordering her as if she was no more than a servant. Amell could sympathize, she might not exactly trust Seeker Cassandra, but she was out there killing demons and such, while this cleric was just hiding behind the soldiers. “You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat”

“And you are a thug, but one that supposedly serves the Chantry”

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know”

“Justinia is dead!” Amell didn’t missed the way Leliana’s face contorted in pain ever so slightly “We must elect a replacement and obey _her_ orders in the matter”

“So no one is in charge here?” asked Trevelyan rinsing her voice incredulously. This meant that possibly she could escape the ire of the people intended to imprison her.

“You both killed everyone in charge!” said the Cleric, almost crying. He looked under a tremendous amount of stress. “Call a retreat Seeker Our position here is hopeless”

“We can stop it before it's too late” argued Cassandra stubbornly

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple , even with all your soldiers”

“We must get to the temple, it is the quickest route”

“But not the safest, out forces can charge as a distraction while we go thru the mountain”

The group looked at the unforgiving mountain in front of them. The fresh snow only making the sight more ominous

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky!”

“Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost”

“How do you think we should proceed” asked Cassandra ignoring Chancellor Roderick

“Now you are asking for our opinion?” asked Amell in a genuinely surprised voice

“You both have the mark” said Solas seriously

“And you are the ones we must keep alive Since we cannot agree on our own…” tailed off the Seeker “The mountain path , or charge with the soldiers?”

Both mages looked at what was in front of them , thinking deeply.

“Soldiers” said Trevelyan

“Path” said Amell at the same time.

Both mages looked at each other curiously.

“Why the path?” asked Trevelyan

“We will reach faster, we close this thing and no more lives need to be wasted, why the soldiers?”

“They need support they have been fighting for days now, what if there is a rift there?”

Each mage was solid in their stance. Amell gave a big breath. “You all can go with Trevelyan, Leliana , you me and a couple of soldiers can take the mountain path”

“Are you out of your mind?” said Cassandra astonished “There is no way...”

“This is better, that way we can both close the rifts we encounter, we’ll meet in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. What do you say Leliana? Just like the good old Blight days”

Leliana gave a very small smile. “Good to see you are as humble as ever” she then turned to Cassandra. “See you there” and both women began running towards the path being followed by three scouts.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker” said Chancellor Roderick with a grim tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker, this took me a while, that intro was longer than I remember. Normally in my canon Trevelyan has a bit more spine (behaving a bit more cutting/aggressive towards Cassandra) , but honestly, when your fellow mage prisoner is about to get into a fistfight with a bloody Seeker of Truth, do you join in? Or observe an unstoppable force colliding with an unmovable object?


	3. Amell: The Mountain Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amell takes the mountain path and has a small conversation with Leliana admist the demons and the world ending.

Amell was sure of her decision. If the Siege of Denerim had taught her anything is that you deal with the main threat as quickly and efficiently as you could. Granted, soldiers were not expandable, so every soldier’s life that was lost in that valley would be on her head. The Frostback mountains gave an imposing view, a view she had sorely missed during her time out of southern Thedas. Some months ago everything seemed far, yet now that she stood in the border of Orlais and an Ferelden everything still seemed too far. She was still too far from Amaranthine, too far from Denerim, too far from...

“You are awfully quiet” mentioned Leliana  

“Am I?” said Amell  climbing on a rock

“Yes, what’s on your mind?”

“Not to die?”

“Not the moment for joking”

“I know, I am sorry” said Amell taking the wooden stairs to start climbing “It  is just too much,  when I came back to Ferelden, I was not expecting the end of the world. At least not again. Where are we going now?”

“The tunnel is just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it”

“What kind of tunnel are we talking about? Please tell me we are not getting into the Deep Roads…”

“It was an old mining complex”

“Oh?” asked Amell arriving to the platform “So people were aware of the lyrium below the temple?”

“This tunnels are as old as the temple, maybe they were first placed in here  to ‘build’ the temple, we still don’t know”

“And your scouts are up ahead?”

“Yes, along with whatever is stopping them” she turned around slightly to gesture the other two soldiers tailing behind them “Be on your guard”

They approached a stone arch and Amell’s magic began reacting to the danger.

“Shade incoming!” cried the Warden Commander as she ran to stab the shade in the ‘ gut’ . The two soldiers began attacking too. “Careful with the Wraiths!” she cried out  while enacting a barrier to stop the green ethereal being for killing one of the soldiers who had been distracted.

“Are you alright?” asked Amell helping the young blonde soldier to his feet. Something about him looked slightly familiar.

“Yes, ma’am?” she asked looking at Leliana with a questioning look. The soldier knew Amell ‘ _the’_ prisoner, but was unsure on how to address her.

“ ‘Ma’am’ will do” said Amell looking around the tunel “be on your guards everyone, this is far from over”

“Good to see you haven’t changed much” said Leliana placing her bow in her back

“This are kids Leliana, I bet many of them have never held a real sword before”

“Softie”

“Meanie”

As they trekked in the tunnels Amell’s frown just deepened.

“This path would have been SO useful ten years ago”

“That’s why the Chantry make such an effort to restore them, after Genetivi’s expedition more people wanted to explore this, it also would have served as an evacuation route should something would have happened to…”

The implication hung in the air. Any other kind of natural disaster would have made the tunnel serve it’s function. Nobody expected an explosion that would sunder the Veil, at least, partially.

“Makes sense”

“It is too quiet” said Leliana tensing her bow suddenly.

“Quiet is never good” agreed Amell flaming her sword along with the swords and daggers from the soldiers behind them “Consider it a boon” said Amell at the incredulous faces of the soldiers watching their weapons on fire.

Then shades and wraiths began attacking them, as if they were waiting for them.

“I hate when the enemy thinks!” said Amell focusing fire magic on on distant demon. The soldier Amell had shielded fell again, this time more painfully. Once the room was devoid of enemies Amell knelt beside the bleeding man.

“Hey, calm down”

“I am going to die!”

“Blood and damnation, ‘tis but a flesh wound. Hold still, I am a healer”

Leliana shot her a questioning look as Amell concentrated her mana, and a soft but powerful magic left her hands and entered the soldier’s chest. For a moment Amell’s eyes glowed a soft blue, before dissipating. The soldier touched his wound in wonder.

“Not even a scar!”

“Since when do you heal?” asked Leliana helping the mage from the floor.

“The Anderfels and Tevinter, when you are alone in the middle of nowhere fighting the occasional darkspawn horde or dragon, you need to keep yourself occupied”

“So now you are a healer? Perhaps the world _is_ ending”

“Not only a healer Leliana” said Amell dramatically casting a little wisp around her. “A spirit healer”

“I might be going mad, but that has to be the most unexpected thing I’ve learnt today”

“I will tell you everything once we close the hole in the sky”

“Agreed”

They continued the stars to the end of the tunnel, as soon as they exited Amell’s blood turned cold as they found several corpses at the entrance of the tunnel.

“We found the others” said the female rogue who was accompanying them quietly.

“This cannot be all of them” commented Leliana equally quiety “The others should be up ahead”

“Then let’s move” said Amell adjusting her blue scarf. She was getting too old to see young soldiers dead in ditches.

The small path ahead of them was mostly clear of demons and nuances, which made Amell and Leliana think that the soldiers had fought until the end to leave the path clear. It was a heavy thought to carry. No matter how many wars you fought, dead people always left an impression of you. As they approached a Rift began crackling violently, and so did Amell’s hand. She rose her left hand allowing the magic within to react to the green crystalized hole. Leliana and the soldiers fell upon the demons with fury.

“Sister Nightingale!” cried a voice

“Lieutenant! You are alive!” exclaimed Leliana with surprise. She was clearly expecting the whole scouting squad dead. Then a cracking came from the ground and the long and bony arm and legs of a Terror began forming.

“Stay back!” ordered Amell dropping her sword and frowning then a blast of cold exited her hands freezing the terror solid. “Now!” she said retaking the sword and attacking the frozen fiend. The Terror fell, but before they could relax a second terror emerged from the ground and cut the blond soldier in two. Amell felt as if the air had been pulled out of her lungs.

“You filthy excuse of a demon!” and with that she shoot a noxious blue spell that hit the terror. It appeared as if it had done nothing, only giving a small glow in the center of the demon. Leliana’s eyes widened.

“Everybody down!” she exclaimed dropping to the ground herself.

The terror then exploded, leaving chunks of fade matter scattered in the snow. When they rose, the Warden was closing the rift with a serious expression her face, the snow floating softly around her as loose strands of her brown  hair floated on the cold air. Leliana for a moment had to do a double take, even with her face half covered, and mud in her generic green armor, Amell looked solid, firm and quite frankly, ruthless. It was only a moment , but enough to remind Leliana who had united a country in the middle of a civil war and killed the Archdemon without flinching  ten years ago. In that moment Amell looked as scary as some dark whispers had said for the last ten years.  Leliana then approached the Lieutenant who was in the floor.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Sister Nightingale, I don’t think we could have held much longer”

“Thank our _prisoner_ Lieutenant” said Leliana gesturing Amell who was now healing the other scouts “she was the one who insisted we came this way”

“The prisoner?” asked the Lieutenant puzzled “then you…”

“It was worth saving you if we could” said Amell evenly but with sincerity.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude” said the masked Lieutenant giving a traditional Fereldan salutation. Her hand hitting her chest

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go while you still can”  said Leliana, tho in reality it sounded more like an order.

“At once” said the Lieutenant as her eyes travelled to the Breach  “Quickly! Let’s move!”

“The path ahead seems clear too” commented Leliana quietly “Let’s go before that changes”

“I didn't even asked for his name Leliana” mumbled Amell quietly

The redheaded let go a deep breath, her eyes looking away as if recalling a long list . “Thomas, I believe, he came from an Amaranthine farmhold if I remember correctly”

“He was one of mine”

They stood in silence until Amell took a deep breath

“Let’s go stop the end of the world” mentioned Leliana

“Again?”

“Apparently so”

As they went down the path it was hard to  hide the horror in Amell’s expression. The Temple was little but dust, and twisted rocks filled with fade energy twisted around the center of the explosion. Flaming corpses with they face stuck in terror were a grim reminder of the lives lost there.

“Leliana!” cried a voice, and Seeker Cassandra with the rest of the group approached them “You made it”

“You seem _too_ surprised Seeker” said Amell neutrally, the edge of her voice was softened for the sheer destruction around them.

“Amell, we were right” said a bruised Trevelyan. The Enchanter had an obvious concussion in the head and a blossoming bruise in the cheek “There was a rift here, had we not closed the soldiers would’ve been dead”

“Glad to hear that wasn’t the case” Her mind went back to Thomas of Amaranthine “but it's too early to celebrate, we need to move”

“I, yes, yes of course” said Trevelyan a bit embarrassed at her outburst. Varric shot Amell a slightly disapproval frown.

“Don’t move” said the older mage, casting a soft spell in Trevelyan’s direction, visibly lowering the swelling in her cheek and stopping the bleeding on her forehead.

“You are a healer!” said Trevelyan delighted touching her cheek.

“That’s the rumor” said Amell as she went forward the ruined temple.

 

* * *

 

 

[Amell closing the Rift](http://theanimangagirl.tumblr.com/post/172980392008/when-they-rose-the-warden-was-closing-the-rift)


	4. Trevelyan: Charging with the Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan meets with the soldiers, and meets the Comander of the Inquisition forces briefly.

Charging with the soldiers had probably not been her more well thought plan. Truth to be told Trevelyan was carrying her own agenda. She was looking for her family. It seemed silly in the grand scheme of things, the world was on the verge of collapsing, there was a hole in the sky and the Fade was leaking onto the world of mortals. Andraste preserve her, she didn’t even knew for sure if any other Trevelyan had attended the Conclave. Sure there had been whispers, but with enough luck the boats coming from the Free Marches had delayed, like the Seeker’s had.

“It is always so cold in here?” asked Trevelyan forming a little flame in her hand

“I would like to say that you get used to it, but no, it is always miserably cold on this side of the Waking Sea” commented Varric

“You have your shirt and coat open Varric” mentioned Cassandra, unamused by the dwarf’s sense of style.

“I am not about to sacrifice image for the sake of _weather_ Seeker, think of my admirers!”

“I do not want you blaming me, when you catch pneumonia”

“You did kidnapped me here…”

Cassandra just gave a disapproving growl and the continue walking the snowing path. It was significantly less steep and treacherous than the mountain path, but instead the smell of burned flesh, Fade escence, and demons assaulted her nose.

The group finished a flight of stair and they arrived to a stone gate, surrounded by Brothers and Sister sewing up the dead bodies and piling them in neat rows. Trevelyan made her best on not throwing up. She thought she would be immune to this after witnessing the horrors Templars had made on her way to the Conclave, but this senseless and inexplicable violence was almost too much for her.

As soon as they passed the ruined gate, a group of soldiers were seen fighting demons that didn’t stopped coming. And just as predicted a rift was keeping the weary soldiers from even breathing. You could feel the weariness radiating from the men and women.

“Be wary!” warned Solas freezing a shade

Trevelyan rose her hand and felt the magic disturbing the Fade itself. The weakening of the rift , this gave her companions the upper hand dealing with the demons and relieve pressure from the injured soldiers. Just as she though the rift was to be closed a shade attacked her. The impact threw her to the ground so hard she felt her skull crack. Her cheek was not in a better condition absorbing most of the impact. Solas helped her to her feet and practically shoving a healing potion in his mouth..After the second round of shades and Terrors Trevelyan was able to close the rift, despite the conflicting magic within her hand and the rest of her body.

“Sealed as before, you are becoming quite proficient at this”

“I’d like to think so” said Trevelyan feeling the ghosting pain in her left palm.

“Let’s hope this work on the big one” said Varric giving a worried look to the remains of the Temple. The green and sickly green giving it at unsettling green glow to the already grim picture. Before Trevelyan could reply they were interrupted by a man who looked like he hadn’t slept in a week or possibly more.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done” said the  blond man in armor. He looked stern and unwashed. Yet somehow managed to appear handsome. Trevelyan shook her head, the world was ending, no time to focus in a blond armored man who was likely in line to relieve her from her head. She gave an involuntary step back, and Varric noticed.

“Do not congratulate me Commander” said Cassandra tiredly. So he was a commander, that would explain the stern face. “This is the prisoner's doing” Damn Cassandra for putting her on the spot.

“Is it?” he gave her an sceptical glance “I hope they are right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here” Now he sounded almost accusatory. Under other circumstances Trevelyan would have argued with the man. It was not her fault men died, she had just woken up mere hours ago! That didn’t help the headache emanating from her concussion nor her swollen cheek.

“You are not the only one hoping that” said Trevelyan in a vain attempt of lighting the mood. So much for a good impression. The world is ending let’s just add more guilt to the mage, no?

“We’ll see soon enough” said the man evenly, his eyes were still hard “I thought we had _two_ prisoners”

“The other took the mountain path with Leliana, should be here shortly”

“You left Leliana alone with a potential mass murderer?” exclaimed the man, his face red. “Are you out of your mind?”

“They knew each other and I wouldn’t underestimate Leliana”

“They knew….Maker,what doe this even mean?”

“We will see when the Breach is closed”

“The way to the Temple should be clear. Charter will try to meet you here if Leliana is elsewhere”

“Then we best move quickly” said Cassandra gesturing to the temple “Give us time Commander”

“Maker watch over you, for all our sakes” said the Commander helping a limping soldier.

As they continued their trek they found no more open rifts, only cadavers frozen in horror, some of them had their eyes still burning. Even Seeker Cassandra looked aghast. After lowering in the last ledge they encountered three more persons. Leliana, one of the soldiers and a stone faced Amell, her blue scarf bloodied and dirty.

“Leliana!” cied the Seeker  “You made it!”

“You seem _too_ surprised Seeker” said Amell neutrally. Her voice sounded harsh, but in contrast with the environment it almost seemed soft.

“We were right” said Trevelyan to Amell “There was a rift here, had we not closed it, many more soldiers would be dead”

“Glad to hear that wasn’t the case” the leader mage eyes hardened  “but it’s far too early to celebrate, we need to move”

“I...yes, yes of course” said Trevelyan feeling a bit embarrassed. She was right it was not the time to celebrate when the sky was still breaking apart. Amell  then gave a deep breath and pointed her hand toward Trevelyan.

“Don’t move”

Trevelyan was fearful for a moment, maybe a demon was behind her? But something about Amell’s tone made her obey and didn’t even turned the face. Instead she felt a familiar spell in her swollen face and bleeding head. She blinked two times before gingerly touching her forehead.

“You are a healer?”

“That’s the rumor” said Amell cryptically as she began walking toward the ruined temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a (blond) reason I didn't put Amell charging with the Soldiers :) Get your popcorn ready when the advisors formally meet with the Mark bearers.


	5. Inquisition Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our party fights a Pride demon, and Trevelyan realizes her companion may be more than meets the eye.

Amell walked on the vanguard, the rest of the team was following her closely, particularly Cassandra. She stopped however at the ledge of one of the balconies the explosion hadn’t reduced to rubble. A green almost crystal like formation was standing on the air, sustained almost by pure magic . The energy bleeding was almost painful. Amell felt her hand tremble. She considered herself someone open to change and very adaptable, her life as a mage, mistress, Commander and Arlessa had demanded it so. Yet, the sight of the veil torn as a mistake made by a painter in a critical moment sent just dread to her stomach.

“The breach is a long way up” commented Varric, looking around as if he was lost in the immensity of the destruction, as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

Amell then heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up. She turned around to see Trevelyan hunched in a corner, her green face having nothing to do with the coloration of the Breach.

“I am sorry it’s just…”

“It’s alright Trevelyan, not everybody is used to such dead and destruction. Worry when you are _not_ affected by it.”

“Are you?” asked Cassandra dryly.

“Of course I am, Seeker” replied Amell without missing a beat “but my stomach had more years to steel itself. You do not survive my position otherwise” Or the Deep Roads, or Fereldan politics, or Orlesians...

“You are here! Thank the Maker” said a blonde elven woman approaching the group with several soldiers behind her.

“Charter” greeted Leliana “Have the men take position around the temple. The elf nodded  and began giving directions to the soldiers.

“This is your chance to end this” said Cassandra interrupting Amell and Trevelyan’s contemplation of the Breach. “Are you ready?”

“How are we reaching that? I don’t think I have a levitation spell that get us that high”

“No, this rift was the first , and it’s the key, seal it and perhaps we seal the breach” argued Solas with a frown forming in his face. He looked the most unhappy of them all, even including Cassandra. Interesting.

“That will be way too easy” commented Amell thoughtfully

“Maybe be it is easy” pipped Trevelyan “The Fade shouldn’t be that complicated”

“I have a couple of experiences that prove otherwise”

“Let’s find the way down and be careful” added Leliana before Amell went out of her way and unmasked herself before the time was right.  The ruins of the Temple allowed them to walk the perimeter without much trouble, that was until an ethereal but harsh voice began sounding.

“ _Now is the hour of our victory, bring forward the sacrifice”_

“What are we hearing?” demanded Cassandra.

“At a guess, the person who created the breach” added Solas, his eyes hardening even more.

As they walked the path on toward the breach they group noted wordlessly the stones were glowing with residual Fade energy giving them a sickly green color, almost like veins. The group then passed a red and angry formation.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium Seeker” said Varric with a voice completely devoid of the lightness he normally used.

“I see it Varric”

“But what’s it doing here?” he asked almost demanding an explanation of the Seeker.

“The Temple was built on an enormous deposit on Lyrium, it wasn’t red however, something corrupted it…”

“The Temple was sitting on Lyrium?” asked Trevelyan. She had felt her magic somehow empowered during the Conclave, but she had never imagined that was the reason.

“That is classified knowledge” said Cassandra, Trevelyan noticed the glare Amell gave Cassandra as if she wanted to punch her either physically or verbally, but it was difficult to correctly asses her face with half of it covered by the blue scarf.

“For the love of the Maker Seeker, the Temple is gone, I seriously doubt King Behlem would bother to risk his people in this mess…”

“How do _you_ know?” asked Solas

“One of my...companions at the time was a Dwarf, he hed never stepped out of Orzammar until I recruited him, we came when the chantry was cleaning the Temple, and he told us that his ‘Stone Sense’ was almost yelling at him about the Lyrium below this. He had no reason to lie.”

Varric scoffed something about Stone Senses and nugs.

“Recruited?” asked Trevelyan “Then you are a Soldier, Amell?”

“I...it makes sense in context I assure you, for the moment we need to focus on the Breach, whatever happened here, corrupted the lyrium, hopefully not all of it, or we will begin to turn mad any second from now…”

“It’s evil whatever you do, don’t touch it” concluded Varric

Trevelyan was very very tempted to touch the dangerous substance. She heard about what happened to Knight Commander Meredith in Kirkwall. Not that she hadn’t deserved, but to so close to the cause of her demise...She extended her hand only to be stopped by Amell’s hand.

“Trust the dwarf, this thing is singing a tune you better not hear”

Whatever argument Trevelyan was going to do was interrupted by the same voice sounding again.

“ _Keep the sacrifice still”_

_“Someone! Help me!”_

“That is Divine Justinia voice!” said Cassandra with a twinge of horror in her voice. She took the lead and was almost running to the Breach now, as if hoping the Divine was just casually waiting for them. Leliana was not far from her, as both women for a moment forgot they were not alone. They jumped out the last ledge, with the group not far behind. Leliana appeared more composed, but Amell knew her friend, and her heart broke for her. As soon as they reached the Breach level both marks began to react, creaking and trembling.

“ _Someone help me!”_

_“What’s going on here?”_

_“Stop this!”_

Amell and Trevelyan looked at each other, those were their voices. But neither of them remember saying it.

“Those were your voices, Most Holy called out to you. But..” Cassandra’s line of questioning was interrupted once more by a thick fog of magic covering the immediate area.

The Rift crackled once more and in the fog they could see the Divine  being held by something, as an impossibly tall creature with eyes red as the corrupted Lyrium stood over her. Then they saw Trevelyan interrupting the scene. Not two seconds later they saw a familiar hooded figure interrupting by the other side.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” instructed the constrained Divine.

“We have intruders, slay the mages” said the creature in an unphased voice.

The vision ended and they were back in the ruined temple.

“You were there! Both of you! Who attacked? And the Divine she is...Was this vision true?What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember said both Trevelyan and Amell with twin voices. Confusion coloring their tones.

“Echoes of what happened here, the Fade bleeds into this place” said Solas in an ominous voice “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily, I believe that with the marks the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However , opening the rift will attract attention from the other side”

“That means demons, stand ready!”

Soldiers began taking their positions around the temple. The archers were tensing their bows and foot soldiers were drawing their swords and daggers. Yet despite their valourous position the stink of fear was almost touchable.

“Ready Trevelyan?” asked Amell, her eyes almost glowing in anticipation.

“Not really no, but I’ll do it”

“On three, how about that?”

“Allright”

Both Mages pointed their left hands forwards the bleeding Fade, as an increasingly amount of energy buzzed in the air. The rift opened as they crystals folded within themselves a bright light emerged from the Breach and released a large Pride demon who looked ready for killing them all. Had Amell’s mouth haven’t been covered the rest of the soldiers and team would have seen a terrifying smile blossoming in her lips.

“Good, it has been a while since I encountered one of these” said Amell drawing her own sword and setting it on fire along as the swords of anyone close by.

“That’s a Pride demon! How are you happy? The last time I saw one was on my bloody Harrowing!”

“Let’s say I have a thing for slaying big things”

This pride demon however offered no boon nor deal, it was clearly a mindless creature just bent on destroying anything on it’s path. The Archers began their assault , but the demon just repel the arrows as if he was scaring some flies. Amell dropped her sword and began doing a circular motion with her hands.

“Everybody back!” she yelled as fire began forming between her hands “Inferno!”

An impossibly tall column of fire engulfed the demon as it began shrinking

“That will slow it down, soldiers ready the spell won’t last forever!”

The cloud of fire began receding and while the demon looked weakened it still looked imposing as a fade creature could.

“Archers! Aim to the eyes!”

As the soldiers began to hit the demon’s legs, Amell took Trevelyan's hand.

“Our marks are trembling, let’s aim it to the rift”

“What will happen?”

“I have no idea” and the mage pointed her arm towards the rift, Amell felt as if the mark was draining her energy. _Come on, work…_

She knew that if she bagan exhausting herself her Warden instincts would kick in and her identity would be revealed. Not a lot of persons had their eyes glowing blue when exhausted. But suddenly her pressure lowered and she saw Trevelyan doing the same.

“This is insane!”

“I know!”

The energy poured into the rift managed to startle the demon long enough for the soldiers attacks actually being relevant. With the rift stable Amell took her sword and began assaulting the demon, while Trevelyan shot on the distance her quick fire spells. Then the demon pulled out what appeared to be electric whips and began clearing the immediate area.

“You need to be better than that!” said Amell charging, but she didn't saw the second whip heading towards her.

“Amell!” cried out Trevelyan ready to see the other mage electrocuted to death, only for the demon to froze by one of Solas spells. Trevelyan used all of her forces to drag the mage out of range while the others hit the creature.

“You almost died! Didn’t you heard the electricity?”

“I….I didn’t” the mage looked confused, almost lost for an instant, just where had her mind wandered in such important time?

“We’ll check your ears later, for now we need to do what we did before, we need to weaken the demon”

They pointed their hands toward the rift and felt their energies draining.  The demon then took a knee and Cassandra delivered the coup de grace.

“Do it!”  cried out Cassandra Amell and Trevelyan rose their hands at the distortion once more. The Magic of their marks began shrinking the rift quickly and began to close it, until it reached a critical point.  The energy was released creating a wave that just knocked everyone out of their stance.  For Amell and Trevelyan everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

Andresca felt warm and soft. That had been a sensation she hadn’t felt ever since she was still in Ostwick. She began to battle her eyelids and found she was on a room she didn't recognize. She had her own bed. And a quick view of the small cabin showed her another bed parallel to hers. It’s occupant still asleep.

An elven servant was carrying a box and dropped it as soon as they realized she was looking at them.

“Oh, I didn't know you were awake, I swear!”

“Is this another prison?” asked Trevelyan , this was too warm and dry to be a prison. Wait, what was she wearing?

“I...no...I don’t think so”

“Then where am I? Tell me!”

The elf then fell to their knees and bowed to the point her forehead was almost touching the ground. If anything this only confused Trevelyan more.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant. You are back in heaven, my Lady. They say you saved us, you both did” she said eying the still sleeping woman. Surprisingly she had still a scarf, but was not covering half her face. “The Breach stopped growing , just like the mark in your hand”

So that’s why it wasn’t stinging as much anymore

“It’s all anyone has been talking about for the last three days”

“So you are saying they are...happy with me?” asked Trevelyan incredulously. Wait, had they said three days?

“I am only saying what I heard. I didn't mean anything by it”

“I am not going to do anything, you don’t need to be afraid” said Trevelyan trying to do an appeasing gesture that only startled the elf more.

“I am certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you are awake, she said ‘at once’ “

“Where is she?”

“In the Chantry, with the lord Chancellor, “At once” she said”

The servant left as if chased by a Terror leaving Trevelyan in a state of confusion. She turned to Amell who was moving in her bed mumbling.

“Sten….the cookies...sandwich...Antiva...no...Tair...the song...no….NO!”

“Amell” she began to shake her softly until the mage opened her eyes and casted a repulsion glyph . Trevelyan jumped just in time to avoid it.

“Andraste’s hair!”

“I, what, where, who….” she rubbed her eyes and realized what she had done, her face turned red and dispelled the mark quickly. “I apologize” she said her breathing still ragged.

“I...do you do that every time someone scares you?” asked Trevelyan carefully, just what sort of life do you had to have to have a repulsion glyph as your mechanical defense? She touched her own scar in her forehead softly.

“Most of the time , yeah”

“You need to teach me”

“I...yes, but first, where are we?”

“Heaven apparently”

“What am I wearing” asked Amell looking at her grey assemble. It looked nothing like something she would normally wear.

“Pajamas?”

“It is better than robes at least” said Amell touching her hair made into a very messy bun. She let go a deep breath. “Give me a second” With dexterity, the mage managed to put her hair into a perfectly made bun, leaving two delicate strands hanging on the front. Trevelyan felt a twinge of envy as her hand passed over her pixie hair. For a moment she could feel the familiar weight of her once long hair, the hair she had  before…

“Are you okay” asked Amell approaching the younger mage “your face looked as if you were in pain”

“It’s nothing, umm, Lady Cassandra wants us in the Chantry, at once”

“Ugh” said Amell inspecting the room “I swear if she tries to send me or you to Val Royeaux I am running, literally, to Denerim”

“Why Denerim?”

“I have contacts in Denerim” said Amell looking sad. “Well, let’s go see what the Seeker wants”

“You don’t like her much”

“I think she is a woman too used to hit first and ask later, I wouldn’t have issue with it if her usual targets weren’t people in chains”

Both of them opened the door, only to find rows and rows of people eager to see them.

“Okay...this is unexpected”

“I agree” said Trevelyan, who were these people, why they were waiting for them. They didn’t looked like a mob, at least, not yet. “I guess we should play along”

“Agreed” said Amell as they began walking towards the crowd.

“That’s them” a man whispered “the daughters of Andraste, they said that they came out of the Fade , Andraste herself was watching over them…”

“Did you heard that?”

“Yes, and umm, well I know very well my mother isn’t Andraste”

“Shhh”

Everybody was saluting them and Trevelyan was feeling the dread clawing in her insides. It was almost as if the crowd was there to guide them to the Chantry. Quietly they decided to follow, lest this turned into a non-friendly mob. The place was filled with tents cabins and fires, it reminded Amell to the Blight days and to Trevelyan to her trip from Ostwick.

They passed near a Mother who was whispering to some kneeling men and women. “That’s them, they stopped the Breach from growing bigger”

“I heard they were supposed to close it completely” Trevelyan was about to insert herself in the conversation when the women continued “still is more than anyone has done, demons would have us otherwise”

“There are still a lot of Rifts all over the place, little cracks in the sky”

“They can seal it, they are the Daughters of Andraste”

“They better, we are not closing it with the Chant of Light”

“Let’s just get to the Chantry” said Amell as she approached some stairs. Trevelyan quickly cached up with her.

“Why did Lady Cassandra had them in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything”

This time it was Trevelyan who stopped Amell into inserting herself into the conversation.

“Chantry, remember?”

“It is complicated” they heard someone said “we were all frightened after the explosion of the Conclave…”

“That’s not complicated, Andraste herself blessed them”

“Yeah, let’s move”

In front of the Chantry a small army of Mothers and Sisters were talking to themselves .

“Chancellor Roderick said the Chantry wants nothing to do with us”

“That isn’t Chancellor Roderick's decision ,Sister”

They entered the Chantry, and Trevelyan felt some peace entering the place. Amell on the other hand just frowned.

“Well, they remodeled this place, I am glad the Blood didn’t stained the floor completely”

“Blood?”

“I’ll tell you the story about Dragon Cultists and Brother Genitive some other day”

However as they approached to the door, they heard the voice of Chancellor Roderick.

“Have you gone completely mad? They should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!”

Both mages pressed their ear against the wooden door.

“I do not believe they are guilty”

“That’s new” whispered Amell

“The Mages failed Seeker, the Breach is still in the sky, for all you know they intended it that way”

“I do not believe that”

Amell and Trevelyan looked at each other in confusion “Now the Seeker is defending us? Are you sure it was three days, not three years?”

“Positive” replied Trevelyan leaning closer

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry”

“My duty is to serve the principles in which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor, as it is yours”

“That’s our cue”

“Agreed”

The mages opened the door, perhaps more forcefully than necessary. Inside was Lady Cassandra and Sister Nightingale arguing with a very red faced Chancellor, two templars guarded the door, which put Trevelyan uneasy.

“Chain them, I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial” ordered Chancellor Roderick to the Templars at the door.

“Disregard that and leave us” contradicted Lady Cassandra

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker”

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it”

“So we are still suspects?” growled Amell giving Sister Nightingale a heavy sight.

“Even after what we just did?” asked Trevelyan , outrage leaking on her voice. They almost died stabilizing the breach!

“You absolutely are”

“No, they are not”

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave, someone Most Holy did not expect, perhaps they died with the others-- or have allies who yet live”

“I am a suspect?” asked the Chancellor outraged

“You and many others”

“But not the prisoners”

“I heard the voice at the temple,the Divine  called to them for help”

“So they survival, that _thing_ on their hands? All a coincidence?”

“Providence, the Maker sent them to us in our Darkest hour”

“So you changed your mind about us?” asked Trevelyan again, ignoring the part that they were just called ‘an act of providence’, she was religious, believed in Andraste and the Maker but...

“I was wrong, perhaps I still am, I will not however pretend that you both weren’t what we needed when we need it”

“The breach remains , and your marks are still our only hope for closing it”

“This is not for you to decide”

Lady Cassandra took a thick book from the old shelf and slammed against the table, it had an eye on it. Amell’s face lost some blood.

“You know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, find those responsible and we will restore order, with or without your approval”

Andresca had never seen a man turn so impossibly red before as the chancellor before storming out of the room. Amell’s eyes were still fixated on the thick book.

“This is the Divine’s directive, rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos” Sister Nightingale's voice was soothing almost as if she was saying a prayer.  “We aren’t ready. We have no leader,  no numbers and now no Chantry support”

“But we have no choice, we must act now, with you at our side”

“What is the Inquisition of old?” asked Trvelyan

“It was the precursor of the Chantry,  the predecessors of the Templars and the Seekers, unified only after the now nullified Nevarran accords, the same accords that created the Circle of Magi and gave the Templars divine power over Mages” Amell was openly glaring at the Seeker  “I am not about to go hunt mages”

“For now, we just seek for order… interrupted Sister Nigtingale

“What about the Chantry?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine”

“Leliana, wait…” tried Amell

“But we cannot wait are on our own for the moment, perhaps forever” continued Lady Cassandra ignoring the interruption

“Leliana…”

“If you truly want to restore order…” tailed off Trevelyan

“That is the plan”

“Leli…” something sounded weird in the other’s mage’s voice but Trevelyan had her undivided attention on the Seeker.

“Help us fix this before is too late”

Trevelyan extended her hand towards Lady Cassandra, suddenly they heard the sound of a body collapsing on the floor.

“Amell!” cried out Leliana leaping to the floor to check on the mage.

“I think I am going to…”

For Amell the world turned black while the voices women on the background became more quiet until they became silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, seems like the mighty Hero of Ferelden is not exactly at her prime, I wonder I wonder...


	6. The First War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven's Best and Brightest and the first War Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE, KUDOS & COMMENTS GUYS! Feedback is what keeps me writing and I love you all for that!! :'D

“What just happened?”

Leliana looked as if a thought just struck her on the nose.She then frowned, but it was more to herself than to Cassandra or Andresca.

“She used all her magic in the Breach, and hasn’t eaten in days, of course she was going to faint it was a miscalculation and…” she cleared her throat  “We will proceed with the declaration of the Inquisition, meanwhile I will arrange for some of my scouts to take her back to the cabin, and to prepare a very very heavy stew, we’ll need some venison , lot’s of cheese, carrots…”

“Meeting dismissed” said Cassandra pinching the bridge of her nose  “we’ll call you to meet the rest of the advisors, after the declarations and paperwork is finished”

“Understood, I think I am going to explore around Heaven a bit, maybe get to know people?”

“Yes that sounds like a good idea” Trevelyan almost feel sorry for the Seeker, for a moment she looked like apprentices looked after failing an examination they had studied a fortnight for, but the sooner she left Heaven’s Chantry, the better, the whole building had a heavy atmosphere that she could almost swear she felt a thinness in the Veil.

The snow crackled under her boots, and suddenly she felt colder than ever. As if the whole situation was starting to crash down in her mind, aimlessly she began walking along the cabins of Heaven.

Trevelyan quickly felt lost in heaven, it was by no means a large city, but people were busy everywhere, moving wood, sending messages or training. From the corner of her eye she managed to see the other apostate in the little group that had accompanied them to the temple. She walked toward him slowly.

“Solas, isn’t it?” she asked softly

“Ah, Enchanter Trevelyan, it is good to see you in less dire circumstances” said the elf with his honey voice.

“I can say the same”

“Daughter of Andraste, sounds like a heavy title”

“It is, I am still not sure how to feel about it”

He gave her an unreadable expression.

“If I may I would want to know more about you”

“Why?” he asked warily

“Simple curiosity, we are likely going to work together until the Breach is sealed”

“I do not wish to appear rude, but you must understand my reservations” said the elf rubbing his chin, as if he was examining Trevelyan's inner thoughts.

“Oh” said Trevelyan “How so?”

“I am an elven apostate in the middle of a Chantry run organization”

“I doubt Cassandra would…” but she stopped herself remembering the first meeting she had with the Seeker, Solas in turn softened his expression, if just a little “I see your point,  how about simple questions, could you tell me more about your area of study”

“The Fade”

“That is a bit broad, don’t you think?”

“I sleep in ancient place, I explore the fade to see the secrets places can show me, I’ve been in battlefields both famous and forgotten, I even found myself in the ruins of Ostagar, where the spirits grow close together in an attempt to cross thu the already thin veil”

“Wait, you slept in Ostagar and saw the battle? Oh please could you tell me who was right? Was it a betrayal? Or did Terryn Loghain really abandoned the King” Trevelyan's eyes were almost glowing, the Blight and who had stopped it had been a subject of interest in all Thedas, with each minstrel and bard who told the story the tale grew, what had started as veridical tale, now was a growing myth. Some minstrels said the Warden had a sword made out space metal, others that she found her sword in the deep roads after vanquishing an ancient Darkspawn, some that she used a staff she took form a Darkspawn General.

“I see heroic Grey Wardens battling darkspawn and the Hero of Ferelden and the King race to the top of the tower, I also see a tired general, saving the lives of his soldiers by retreating”

“So, which is true?”

“Both are true, both happened, the Fade allows me to see events thu the eyes of those who were there”

“Well that was anticlimactic” said Trevelyan pouting, before going to the Circle, the Battle of Ostagar , the Blight and the Hero of Ferelden had been highly talked in Ostwick. It had been even so more in the Circle where older apprentices told the valiant tale of the Circle mage who destroyed the Archdemon and had managed to live to tell the tale, on how she had been showered in gifts, and even a title, something a Mage outside of Tevinter had failed to get in almost two ages.

“I can imagine, but events and battles are hardly one sided, even this Inquisition may be seen as a villain in the future, maybe you and I will be treated as monsters”

“You got a bit dark there Solas”

“I apologize, but it does held a kernel of truth, history obliterates good intentions and suppositions , who we are now may not be how we will be remembered”

“You just made me doubt about all the historic event I’ve ever read about”

“In that case I am glad” he said with a sad but sincere smile “but forgive me Enchanter, I must return to my studies”

“You mean you are going back to sleep?” asked Trevelyan with a knowing smile. Solas blushed slightly.

“I…”

“It is alright Solas, but I would want to speak about spirits and the Fade on a later date, if you are alright about that”

“Of course, I’ll be happy to”

Trevelyan gave a small reverence, it was almost a reflex, twelve years being trained as the heir of your noble house didn’t vanished for other twelve living in a stone tower, and something about Solas carried a weight that had pulled on the string of court manners. Solas didn’t commented and returned to his cabin quietly. Before she could even turn she heard a man cursing following the unmistakable sound of something breaking. Alarmed Trevelyan entered the cabin, only for the smell of elfroot attack her nose.

“Maker’s breath!”

“Oh great now the cabin is going to smell even _more_ of elfroot” the man saw her and showed a small smile. “Look who's back from the dead… again”

“I...what?”

The man gave a husky laugh “I’ll be surprised if you remembered you we almost delirious , but I patched you up after you emerged from the breach”

“Oh, I mean, thank you _Mesere…”_

“So it is true, you are a Marcher” he extended hi hand “name is Adan, I am the apothecary of this mess, I am more of an Alchemist...playing mother hen”

“Is there any way I can help?”

“We have enough brute force, but you are a mage, you know your herbs, if you find medicinal herbs I can cook you something interesting, if only….” he frowned looking thru the window.

“If only?” prompted Trevelyan  “Come on, you seem unhappy and you did save my life, what do you need?”

“The thing is, Master Taigen, my old mentor, was working on something, he had his notes but I cannot find them, he was working on something big, he died at the Conclave you see, and I haven’t found his notes”

“I am sorry”

“You stopped the Breach from growing, the old bastard would be glad, and if you fix the world that would be payment enough”

“I’ll find the notes, don’t you worry!”

“If you do I, would be grateful, I’ve been too busy with the wounded to look for them myself. Try on the cabins on the edge of Heaven, if monsters didn’t destroyed them”

“Will do!” and with that Trevelyan ran out of the door in search of the apothecary's notes.

She walked on the steps of Heaven, heading to the door, she noticed not for the first time that a lot of structures were decorated with war dogs. A piece of paper was nailed to the stone.

“ _Andraste’s Mabari_? I don’t recall Andraste having a dog” she read thu the apparent poem quickly “Oh, it is a song, that makes sense, I wonder if Amell knows about it, she is Fereldan after all, I’ll ask her when I wake up” she gave a long sight at the cabin she was now sharing with the other mage and moved to the main gate. In front of her stood a beautiful frozen lake, the rays of the sun made it look as if it was glowing. Nearby she heard the noise of metal striking metal, both from the soldiers practicing tirelessly on her right as the smiths working on the right.

A man was talking with an elven woman, something about wool and iron.

“Hello” she asked politely

“Ah, you are her, how can we help you?”

“I just...well I am a mage, I don’t know much about a smith’s work”

“We work with metal, bone, anything that can be used as a weapon, that includes on constructing armor, you are wearing one of our prototypes , how does it feel?”

“Oh you designed this coat? It works amazing, I have been warm all day, and I’ve been able to move very well”

“I am glad, we can do anything you ask us, as long as you can provide us the materials”

“What if I want something more...unique?” she said thinking of her staff, it was a good apprentice staff, solid wood and iron, but she was sure it could be upgraded, so did Solas sorry excuse of staff, she wasn’t entirely sure if Amell wanted a staff but she did complained about the quality of her sword.

“Bring us the Schematics and we can make it work”

“I will do as soon as I find one” she gave a sincere smile to the smith “thank you for all your service”

“You are welcome” said the man quietly, clearly not used to such sincere thanks for his work. Trevelyan instead decided to look around the lake, still looking for the building with Adan’s notes. She eventually reached a clearing where druffalos, nugs and rams were roaming. She asked for forgiveness to Andraste and aiming her staff she shoot a small ball of energy to a nug...only for it to hit a duffalo square in the face. The large and now angry animal didn’t seemed too happy to have his meal interrupted. Andresca never consider herself much of an athlete, but when the druffalo locked eyes with her she ran as if a Terror was following her hot on her heels. Once she saw a little wooden structure she knew she was back to known land. The small construction was in fact a small cabin, hidden away by large trees.

“Just who in Andraste’s name builds a cabin so far from civilization?” she entered the cold little place to find a mess of paper, dried elfroot and many other plants just sprayed all over a small desk. It reminded her of First Enchanter Gretel’s desk before appointing new enchanters. A dash of green caught her eye and began reading what it looked like a recipe for elfroot potions, but had some changes in the preparation and ingredients, notably the addition of royal elfroot.

“This might be Master Taigen’s cabin” She gathered all the notes that she could. She stayed in the cabin for hours organizing the notes, because if she was going to give it to the man who was patching up half of the Inquisition madness might as well not make him struggle thru disorganized papers.

She emerged victorious with a neatly pack of papers and walked happily to Adan’s cabin. Unbeknownst to her the Seeker and the Commander were observing her.

“What do you think of her?” asked the blond

“I still have some reservations, but she appears to be honest, the other one…”

“You don’t like the other _daughter_ , Cassandra?”

“The other might be trouble, unlike Trevelyan she doesn't have the behavior of a Circle mage,  and doesn't follows the rules.”

“Andraste preserve us” said the man turning around to scold a recruit for her lack of force applied on a shield.

Back on Adan’s cabin the men showed a genuinely pleased smile. “The old man did made a breakthrough! Here, take this potions” he said as he shoved some vials on Trevelyan’s hands. “Come back soon and I will have an upgraded version of them, just give me some time”

“Of course! Thank you Adan!” Trevelyan then went to the tavern to get something to eat it had been far too many hours since lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Amell was woken up, not by any magical potion, spell, or sense of danger, no she woke up when the unmistakable smell of Fereldan stew began flooding the little cabin. It was almost animal-like on how her nose could detect every ingredient in the stew, carrots, potatoes, cauliflower, beans , elfroot and…..ah the unmistakable smell of dried lamb. Her head was still pouncing like an Ogre with an arrow stuck in its ribs, but her body moved almost by it’s own as she stood, took  the largest bowl in the cabin filled with the brown almost greyish stew and began eating. Perhaps it was the almost starvation, but nothing had tasted better as the stew was tasting. Six bowls later and with the cauldron practically empty her brain began to catch up with exactly what was going on.

The Inquisition

Mother of Ferelden, how did she always managed to attract all sort of weirdness around her? She removed her glove and examined her left hand. The Mark was glowing, but not behaving as violent as before. It stung, but the pain was not comparable to the pain it irradiated before. She tried a heating spell with her left arm and it worked as usual. If there had been magical interfering before it now appeared to be muted.  Amell sighed and fell into the bed. This was definitely not how she expected to go back to Ferelden.  She needed to send a letter to Garevel to inform him she was still alive. She also needed to go to Redcliffe to recover her stuff, particularly her sword and other valuables. More importantly she needed to get Rosarot, her old faithful Mabari. It wasn’t as if the old Mabari was going to be suffering being pampered by the castle kennel master who agreed to take him in in secret for the duration of her ‘quick’ travel to the Conclave, but she missed him terribly.  Redcliffe also had something very important: a Warden dead-drop. She need to know how exactly were the Fereldan Wardens faring with this constant headache. Before she could begin to search for a pen and paper a knock interrupted her.

“Yes?”

Trevelyan opened the door and entered quietly.

“Thank the Maker you are awake, have you eaten anything?”

Amell looked guiltily at the nearly empty cauldron.

“Sorry?”

“It’s all right, Sister Nightingale warned me that you’ll likely eat everything, I already ate at the tavern”

“Oh, that’s good”

“So…”

“So…?”

“Apparently we are now the _Daughters of Andraste”_

“I have been called worse” said Amell thinking back to the Bligh days where her face was plastered over Denerim with the name ‘TRAITOR’ scribbled all over.

“It is weird you have to admit”

“Yes, I am particularly pissed off at the fact that I cannot remember what happened just before the explosion, it is driving me crazy”

“Me too” agreed Trevelyan quietly. “Tomorrow we have an strategic planning with the Inquisition’s advisors, we are meeting both the Commander and the Ambassador, to decide a plan of action, Sister Nightingale sent Ravens to both Redcliffe and Therinfal Redoubt”

“Why Therinfal Redoubt, that place has been empty for years” said Amell not really listening to what Trevelyan was saying, her mind was doing a long list of things she should be doing.

“It’s not empty anymore, right now it’s the headquarters of the rebel Templars”

Amell’s eyes hardened “Who died and let _them_ decided that, that’s a _Fereldan_ Fortress, the Seekers gave back ownership to the Crown back in 9:10, oh I want to…what?”

“Nothing, it’s just you get so passionate when talking about Ferelden and the Fereldan crown, very patriotic, if you weren’t a mage I would be tempted to say you were a noble”

Amell examined Trevelyan carefully.

“Aren’t _you_ the noble? The Trevelyans are one of the ruling families of Ostwick , aren’t they?”

“I see you know your politics, I _was_ supposed to be the heir, I am the eldest daughter, I have…” she gave a deep breath to compose herself “ _had_ four older siblings, but they are all male”

“Ah, I see" said Amell thoughtfully, "and you don’t have any sisters?”

“I do, but she entered the Chantry and renounced any claim to the title, anyway my eldest brother married and had a daughter, she is the current heir apparent of the house, since you know” she pointed at her face with her two hands “mage”

“The Circles have fallen, maybe you could reclaim your title”

“I have already make peace with that, besides, my niece is likely to be a better Bann than I would be, she has been studying politics and Antivan poetry since she learned to talk, she is a sweet girl, I am sure she’ll do well”

“You actually met her?”

Trevelyan’s eyes flushed.

“I...I had some privileges during my time on the Circle”

“Ah” said Amell squishing the small thought on the back of her head that told her that maybe she still had family somewhere in Thedas, besides the Champion and her brother. Some mages were lucky enough to land on a flexible Circle, and if they came from noble families it wasn’t strange for them to have privileges as long as coin was supplied. Amell was very certain Connor didn’t exactly passed hunger or cold in Kinloch, she wondered where the kid would be now...

“What are you? You are not a green rebel, nor a regular apostate, who are you really?”

Amell looked at the younger mage. She was starting to do clever questions, so Amell had to do more clever answers “I served in the court of Amaranthine for many years, I assisted the Arlessa in many matters, sometimes even the King” It wasn’t technically a lie, but it was certainly over stretching the vagueness.

“Wait, so you knew the Hero of Ferelden? Is that how Sister Nightingale knows you?”

“Yes, I know the Hero of Ferelden” said Amell quietly. Again it wasn’t a lie, she was just a half truth.

“She was my childhood heroine when I was sent to the circle, I remember the buzz when the Blight ended every apprentice wanted to be her, even the boys. Her existence gave me strength, do you know where she is now?”

“Last I knew she was on the Anderfels”

“Oh...I hope she sees this mess and comes back”

“Yeah, me too” for a second she got a bright eyes as if an idea had just stuck her, it was both a random thought and a perfect way to stop Trevelyan doing more questions “Can I be Vivial? You know, run away with a Magister”

Trevelyan blinked before she connected the dots, and gave her a smile

“If anything you are like Erbris, with a weak health and with likely to faint”

“I feel personally offended, I am strong as a horse”

“Uh-hu”

“I just get very hungry, not to worry, I was almost a week without eating, anyone would faint”

“But not anyone would eat a full cauldron of mysterious stew”

“It was _Fereldan_ stew, nothing will restore health to your bones like a rich Fereldan stew”

“You sound like an old lady”

“Perhaps I am, perhaps I am Flemeth”

“Witches of the Wild are only tales”

“Oh how I wish” said Amell looking through the windows with a sad expression, what would Morrigan be up to these days? Void take her, she wondered what was the real _Flemeth_ doing? Morrigan did warned her about her mother all those years ago with Finn and Arianne. Trevelyan didn’t noticed the stress forming on the mage’s face.

“I’ve met most of Heaven’s best and brightest, the potion master, the smith, the tavern owner, I am just missing the Quartermaster. I thought we could met her together before going back to the Chantry tomorrow to meet the rest of the top characters in this mess”

“I would like that”

Trevelyan stretched up and began removing her clothes. Amell didn’t even blinked.

“Fresh out of the Circle, right Trevelyan?”

The younger mage stopped removing her pants. “Why?”

“The lack of modesty, it’s alright, I lived among soldiers I am not going to blush like...like a young Templar, just noting that not everyone is so free with their disrobment.

“And here I thought I was seducing you”

“A very nice attempt, but my heart already beats for another, sorry”

“Do tell” said Trevelyan finally removing her pants

“I rather…" casually mentioning that she was the Mistress of King Alistiar or ' _Ferelden's Miissing Queen"_ as some bard would say it, would certainly blow her cover "not, not at the moment”

“Ah come on, _sister_ , I’ll tell you about the time I seduced the Guard Lieutenant of Ostwick”

“As much as I would like, we have a long day tomorrow, and I think we both need rest."

“Spoilsport”

 

.--.-.-.-.-.

 

Both mages were deeply in the fade when a knock interrupted their sleep.

“Lady Amell, Lady Trevelyan, Sister Nightingale sent me to wake you up!” said a male voice in a timid voice.

“Go away” mumbled Trevelyan hugging a pillow

“I am going to kill Leliana” said Amell rubbing her eyes “Tell her we are up!”

“Right away ma’am”

It was a truth universally acknowledged that mages were nocturnal creatures. A fact that caused many rows with the Templars in circles with a largely teenage population. Templars woke up at dawn everyday, while most mages did so out of habit and threats, but if left to their own devices mages would sleep until noon and go to bed almost at dawn. Both mages looked at each other, both having going to sleep on their small clothes.

“Nice collection of scars” mentioned Trevelyan

Amell touched slightly at the healed wound in her collarbone. “Each has a story, I’ll tell you about them one day”

“I am holding you to that”

In an almost undead state both mages washed their face and began preparing breakfast. “I need Kerlat Tea” mumbled Trevelyan passing a hand over her hair, revealing a recently healed scar in her forehead, it was only now that Amell noticed the Mage’s other scar on her left cheek. It was so close to the ear and hairline that she wouldn’t have noticed from most angles. Instead of asking Amell remained silent. She would ask Trevelyan when the scar finished healing. The sound of people began to sound louder by the hour, and so both mages decided to hear to the Chantry. At Trevelyan’s insistence Amell left her sword and shield in the cabin.

As they walked  the set of stairs they both heard a woman with a red hat giving orders to several soldiers.

“And bring me the obsidian! I cannot believe we don’t….”She looked at the two mages in front of her, one had her face hidden behind a thick blue cowl and scarf.

“All robes must report to lady Cassandra so Templars can...”

“Excuse me?” asked Trevelyan offended at the 'robes' epithet.

The Quartermaster gave them both a real look this time “Ah, you are them, name’s Threnn, Inquisition Quartermaster, I am doing what I can to supply this mess, if you find what I need please bring it to me, or give it to any of my men working on the camps”

“What do you do here?” asked Trevelyan

“I make sure the Inquisition has food on their bellies and iron on their hands, both are important, lot’s of people expect us to be heroes, turns out heroes also have to dig latrines, just like anyone else”

“I have the feeling I’ve met you before Quartermaster” said Amell behind her scarf.

“I served in Ostagar, almost ten years ago, under the command of Terryn Loghain Mac Tir, the best officer the world has ever met” said the Quartermaster with pride. Trevelyan didn’t noticed but Amell frowned.

“Ah yes, Ostagar, I fought there too”

“You did?” she asked surprised  “Well then you’ll know how his decisions saved the life of the troops, and how he was paid? All turned against him in Denerim, _then_  I became a thorn on the _King’s_ side _,_ I was sent here when the Inquisition asked for personnel, his Majesty likely just wanted to get rid of me”

“I fought in the vanguard” said Amell firmly  “with the Grey Wardens, Quartermaster, surely you can see how I cannot agree on your assessment on either the strategy nor the character of the late Terryn”

“Ah, so you are one of _those_ ” said the Quartermaster with a wary expression.

“Yes”

“Sister Leliana told me to keep my opinions to myself, now I can see why”

“Very well, we shall not approach the topic again, thank you Quartermaster” and Amell gave a firm turn to head towards the old and battered chantry. When Trevelyan catched up with her Amell said one last thing. “I do not like her and I feel her agents are going to be a nightmare once we are outside of Heaven”

“How bad can a requisition be?” asked Trevelyan innocently, before she could reply they were intercepted by Seeker Cassandra. She just walked close to them. Trevelyan observed her hand not for the first time, with curiosity.

“Does it trouble you?”

“I just wish I knew what it was, and where does it comes from”

“That, and I want it gone, it isn’t hurting as much as it did but at this rate I am going to use all the elfroot in southern Thedas” supplemented Amell

“We will find out, in the meantime we do have a good supply of herbs, what’s important is that both marks are stable as is the breach, giving us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might close it, provided the marks have more power, likely the same level of power it required to open it on the first place, that is not easy to come by”

“You have an idea, Seeker Cassandra?”

“Several actually”

Both mages entered the room. Amell felts as if she had just been punched in the stomach by a genlock’s hammer.

“May I present you Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces”

“Such as they are” he said neutrally to the hooded mage, but gave a warmer voice to Trevelyan “We met briefly on the battlefield, I am glad to see you survived”

“Likewise” said Trevelyan a little shyly.

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat”

“How do you do?” said the woman in gold

“A pleasure” said Trevelyan politely

“ _I am delighted to work with you Lady Montilyet_ ” responded Amell.

“Oh, you speak Antivan?”

“Just don’t ask me to say poetry, I have a poor pronunciation and I am afraid I will butcher the rhymes”

Leliana stiffed a laugh.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana”

“My position here involves a level of”

“She is the spymaster” said Amell with a humorous tone.

“Tactfully put old friend”

“Pleased to meet you all”

“Likewise”

“I mentioned that your marks need more power to close the breach”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help” Both the Commander and Cassandra made a face as if they were smelling something foul.

“And I still disagree, the Templars could serve just as well”

“We need power Commander” said Cassandra tired, clearly this wasn’t the first time the subject had come up “Enough magic poured into the mark--”

“Might destroy us all, Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so--”

“Pure speculation” pointed Leliana

“I was a Templar, I know what they are capable of”

“What, are you going to try to tranquilize the Breach while yelling at it?” asked Amell with a hard voice, shocking the ambassador.

“I didn’t…!”

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet” interrupted Josephine salvaging the situation. “The Chantry had denounced the Inquisition, you two specifically”

“They still think I am guilty” said Trevelyan with a broken voice

“Wouldn’t be the first time I am accused of something bad, but I have to admit it was quick” said Amell with an amused tone

“That’s not the entirety of it any longer”

“Some are calling you both, mages, the daughters of Andraste, that frightens the Chantry, specially because nobody knows what happened to her bloodline. The remaining cleric have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you”

“Chancellor’s Roderick doing. No doubt”

“It limits our options, approaching either faction for help is out of the question”

“Just how are we the daughters of Andraste?” asked Trevelyan

“People saw what you did at the Temple and Breach, they have also heard about the woman behind you, they believe it was Andraste”

“Even if we tried to stop that story”

“Which we have not”

“The point is everyone is talking about you both”

“Is quite the title, isn’t?” asked Cullen to Trevelyan completely ignoring Amell, likely to avoid any verbal confrontation “How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a bit big….”

“I’ve had worse titles” she said innocently at Leliana’s cautionary glare “just saying”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope, for some you two are that sign”

“And to others a sign of everything that has gone wrong”

“And people in power are not concerned with the impending doom literally floating above them...typical”

“They know is a threat, they just don’t think you can do anything about it”

“The Chantry is telling everyone that both of you will make it worse”

“There is something you can do, a Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle, is tending to the wounded in the Crossroads at the Fereldan Hinterlands, near Redcliffe, she asked for you and here help would be invaluable, in addition she knows those involved in the Chantry far better than I”

Amell’s eyes lighted up at the mention of Redcliffe

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there”

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley”

“In the meantime , let’s look for other options, I don’t want to leave everything in their hands” concluded Cassandra

The meeting went back to the logistics to travel to the Hinterlands, something Amell was very familiar with, having traveled even outside of most maps of Thedas. It was an effective meeting and the six were in enough agreement to move on their continuous busy schedule. As Trevelyan headed to the door, Amell approached the Commander

“Commander a moment”

“Yes?” he asked warily

Amell removed her gloved right hand, in what appeared to be a gesture of goodwill to shake the Commander’s hand. Seeing this action , the Commander began to remove his own glove, and therefore was too distracted to notice when Amell’s palm collided swiftly and painful on his cheek, leaving a perfectly dawn hand in the stunned Commander’s face. He was so stunned he couldn’t even gave a proper outraged reaction.

Lady Montiliev hid it well, but more than being scandalized  by the action she was intrigued. You didn’t give those sort of slaps out of the blue, that slap had a personal reason. She knew both daughters were mages, and given the Commander’s past it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities that he had wronged her before.

“Ania Amell!” reprimanded Leliana, before covering her mouth. Clearly the name had slipped her carefully regulated tongue. A pin could have been heard on the silence the war room was engulfed into.

The second daughter of Andraste removed the thick blue scarf and cowl, allowing her her hair and face be completely visible. Then Josephine understood the secretive nature of Leliana in regards of the identity of this woman. Because right now standing proud and fierce, was the woman who had ended the Fifth Blight ten years before and was looking at Commander Cullen as if he was another Archdemon to slay.

“It has been some time, Ser Cullen”

* * *

 

 Outfit is wrong, but just imagine something like this (thank you last year Inktober) :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker! This chapter took me way longer than intended! Hopefully the next one isn't as delayed as this one.


	7. A Small Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Advisers talk, Amell and Trevelyan talk and Cassandra has never been more sure this is a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long AND for the short chapter, lot's of things changed since my last update and I apologize for that. Summer is coming up so I MAY have more time to write. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS!! YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY!!

“Impossible” muttered Cullen in shock, because really shock was the only way to describe his face at the moment, his eyes were so open that under other circumstances would be comical.

“Surviving both the Archdemon and the Breach were impossible and yet here we are, _Ser_ ”

Cassandra then boldly placed herself between the mage and the Templar. A protective expression clearly drawn in her face..

“Back down, mage”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll make you”

“Ladies ladies, perhaps we should hear the Commander explain” begged Josephine

“I...”

“She just…!”

They both glared at each other, the ambassador cleared her throat “I meant the Commander of the Grey”

“Ah” said Amell putting the glove back in her hand. “Yes, question, who thought putting Kirkwall’s Knight Commander in charge of the Inquisition forces? Because if we are just going to start walking around killing or tranquilizing everyone in our path…”

“I am no longer a....”

“You… you were Meredith’s second?” asked Trevelyan fear clear in her voice, giving an involuntary step behind.

Cullen’s face looked ashen and pale, as if he was suddenly in great pain.

“What do you have to say in your defence? We are both mages, how are we supposed to trust the leader of the soldiers if we _know_ for a fact he likelty wants us dead or Tranquil…”

A silence took over the room once more, Leliana gave a small but pircing glare at Cassandra. Cullen’s position as head of the Inquisition forces had been a contentious choice among the two hands of the Divine. Cassandra thought him perfect for the role, Leliana had argued against because of his known distaste and distrust of magic. Not that she blaming the man, she was there when Amell rescued him from Kinloch, for this precise reason Leliana considered him ill suited for a role that would involve interacting with mages in a non destructive non authoritative manner. Only the Maker could have placed the one mage who had the strength to confront him in front of people to be one of the chosen ones.

“I am no longer a Templar” said cullen almost like a mantra “after Kirkwall I…”

The assessment did little to relax Amell’s stance, and Trevelyan was suddenly very relieved they were unarmed. “Ania I…” the glare the mage gave her, told him enough, he had long lost the privilege of addressing her by her first name “Warden Amell”  he gave a deep breath. “I have made many mistakes in my life, now is my opportunity to redeem myself, I…”

“Redemption?” asked Amell darkly, both Cassandra and Leliana noticed with worry the magic beginning to leak from the mage’s fingers, and unknown to anyone but Leliana here eyes were starting to shine blue “you had years to seek redemption! You waited until the last fucking second, just how many harrowed mages did you tranquilize on your tenure? _I_ was part of the mage underground, many Kirkwall mages flew to my ranks, they rather risk becoming a _Warden_ if that stopped them for ever being touched by a Templar ever again, so don’t you dare to talk of redemption! I learnt long ago that words are cheap!”

“And what do you want me to do, oh mighty Grey Warden?”

Amell was very very tempted of telling him to fall on his sword, but something stopped her, the memories of ten years ago, the last shred of her feeling towards the once shy and blushing Templar lingered in the back of her head.

It was almost as if a fire had gone down, Amell’s face hardened, not with hatred but absolute indifference. Josephine and Leliana recognized the expression, it was the expression many nobles had when about to become ‘political’. The magic also stopped as if someone had closed a valve, her eyes acquired a calmness that was nothing but unsettling. It was as if another entity had taken over the body of the Warden Commander.

“Do better and don’t give me a reason to end you”

With that, Amell left giving long strides, no doubt back to the cabin, fixing her scarf and hood on the way.Trevelyan followed after the elder mage, her face showed some anger but the mask she really wore was a mix of terror, fear and a twinge of disgust directed to the Commander.

Cullen’s knees buckled after the mages had left. Cassandra helped Cullen back to his feet.

“Well, that could have gone better” said Josephine writing notes in her papers.

“The Commander didn’t ended up being blown to little pieces and scattered around the room, so believe me when I say that it could have gone a lot worse”

“She absolutely despises me” lamented Cullen still digesting what just had happened

“Perhaps, but Amell is not unreasonable and she is a Commander on her own right, she knows when she need to swallow her pride, I don’t think every conversation is going to be like this one. She won’t exactly greet you with a smile however”

“I am also worried about Trevelyan, she seems to have grown attached to Amell, one mark bearer being at odds with the Commander is bad, if the two turn hostile…” mumbled Cassanda clearly still annoyed.

“With all due respect Cassandra, but I cannot entirely blame Amell nor Trevelyan’s reactions.” She pulled a sealed report to the war table. “My agents some information found about Trevelyan, she was one of the leaders of the Ostwick delegation to the Conclave, twenty four mages left the Free Marches , only six arrived at the Temple”

“What happened to the rest?”

“It is unclear, but apparently was either bandits or rebel Templars, on the healer's tent  was reported a mage from Ostwick with Trevelyan’s description had a particular gruesome cut on the forehead, just before the Conclave”

“This is a disaster” mumbled Cassandra clearly sensing a headache incoming.

“It doesn't need to be” declared Josephine, “it will be just a matter of directing anger and distrust to the correct target.”

“Just be careful with that, Josie” said Leliana looking at the map. “Amell can be very….let’s call it persuasive”

Josephine gave a small smile, she always loved challenges.

\----

 

It had been many months since Amell the the need to scream, but right now the situation was turning somehow ridiculous. Of all the people with some commanding experience that could have been the head of the Inquisition forces, _Ser Cullen Rutherford_ was the one they picked. Andraste certainly had a twisted sense of humor.

She kept walking from the Charty’s doors through the stairs, to Heaven’s main gate, she needed to be alone, she needed quiet, she needed…

She needed Alistair, Maker but did he missed that man, more than word could express.

Maker help her she felt as if she was falling apart asi if she was no more than a pupper marching to the world’s desire, worst of all she was a puppet with an expiration date. She knew she could go to top of the Frostbacks and still not find silence, because the song of the Calling kept humming persistently in her head, trying to seduce her with its hypnotic voice.

“This is a false calling, I am not dying” had become a sort of mantra to her, she repeated it on her head as if it was a prayer, it had to be, ten years wasn’t unheard of, but it was way too short for her, he refused to believe that the fates would be so cruel. She finally reached a solitary rock and sat down. She began massaging her temples, she needed to be clever, she needed to think.

She heard the snow crunching close to her and someone sitting down.

“I am not in the mood Lels” she said not even turning around

“I doubt sister Nightingale would appreciate if that nickname goes around”

“I want to be alone Trevelyan”

“I know, that’s why I came”

The yourger mage sat in the same rock she had used to practice her target the day before, lucky for her the druffalo’s were roaming far enough that not even an accidental spell would fire her up.

Trevelyan took a deep cold breath.“So, i take you and the Commander have some history”

“Do you really want to know?” asked Amell ina tired voice

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise”

“He was my first love, alright? I had a stupid crush on him when he was a templar in my circle, he was also my first kiss, back then...back then he was a good man”

“I am playing Maferath’s advocate here, but maybe just maybe he is also tired of all the Chantry’s...shit”

“Even so, you can’t just one day decide I am going to be a good person, please everyone forget how much of a dick I have been the last ten years”

“You do have a point there, I am not stupid, I know what Kirkwall was and what they did, the state in which the transfers came to Ostwick from Kirkwall, was...horrific”

“Look” she gave a deep breath as if to calm herself “As a base I do not think he is evil incarnate, I’ve seen very bad people over the years, people truly rotten to the core who taker pleasure on their evil doings, but that’s what makes Cullen dangerous, he might do horrible despicable things if he thinks is the right thing”

“Templars, so goal oriented”

“You look surprisingly calm”

“How can I not? I come from a family of very devout Andrastians, I have many relatives who are are or at least were Templars and I am still not ready to unpack all...that”

“I see” Amell took a long look to the Frostbacks “However my business with him is independent from your relationship with him, all I ask is for you to be careful when interacting with him, if you are planning to do so”

“I have to say I am curios, and he is not bad looking”

“Kids this days, falling for the armor and a smile”

“I am not that young thank you very much”

Amell rose her hands in appeasement “I am not judging you, I was the same” she gave a small nostalgic smile as a memory bubbled to the surface.

 

_“You wouldn’t happen to be a mage too, right?”_

_“Would it make your day worse if I was?”_

 

If being part of the Inquisition was the key to return to him she would endure it. Trevelyan noticed he resolute new stance.  “Is this a bad moment to say that we are going to the Hinterlands?”

“I think you meant the Bearterlands?”

“What?”

“You’ll see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for the Hinterlands??


End file.
